Blood Obsession
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: A divergence fic in which the same events that happen in the anime/manga happen, just... with things added. It's rated M for a reason. Mild rape, graphic fighting... things I'm not allowed to state due to the site's policy. Aside from that... no one under age fifteen should view this. Enjoy. Also, Hiatus ends on Halloween!
1. Tsukune and a Vampire

**_Hey guys! I know you're upset with me for not updating and not posting and shirking my duties, but be aware that I am going to do the requirements for the hiatus… on Halloween! So, just be prepared to receive a whole bunch of mail in your inbox on Halloween, especially those of you who are following me._**

**_This one is set in a parallel universe to the anime/manga. I say anime/manga because it has elements from both. I use quotes from both to tell you where I am in the story so that you can check out where I am. Also, if you get confused, I have a link for the manga and for a website that has the pictures involved, but not one for the anime since I watch it on Netflix. Some of the thoughts or speaking parts from the canon may not be in order because of the way I need them to show up within the story, but I'll try my hardest to at least keep them in order of how the events were done. Aside from that, like I said, it's Divergence so not everything is going to go exactly as it did in the original. _**

**_Moving on, you guys might be upset with the first chapter, but trust me, it's needed. And it helps further in the story, honest. So please, hold your tomatoes until I reach a chapter I can't update… like Chapter Four for instance. So thank you._**

**_Thanks for reading guys and enjoy. _**

**_I don't own Rosary and Vampire, otherwise the anime would still be going on and the manga would be updated faster._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_-"Tsukune's lifelight hasn't faded yet. He's alive, but just barely. If I hurry, it may be enough to save him." Moka._  
_"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Kurumu._  
_Beat_  
_"Give him my blood." Moka. Season 1 episode 13 "Tsukune and a Vampire"_

_-"I'm gonna kick your ass from here to kingdom come." Moka. Season 1 episode 13 "Tsukune and a Vampire"_

_-"Aha, I see. You shared your blood with your pathetic human friend and look what it did to you. It made you weak. Humans are petty-minded creatures. They're selfish and lazy. They betray. They lie, cheat and steal. And they hurt other living things without a second thought. Fraternizing with that human scum, you deserve to die as well. You're going to burn until there's nothing left. And not just you, but your dead human pet too." Kuyou. Season 1 episode 13 "Tsukune and a Vampire"_

_**...**_

Kuyou watched in satisfaction as Moka slid across the rooftop, her body coming to a stop right next to that of the downed human. It made him sick to see such a high ranking monster next to such lowly trash.

"Hm." He gazed at her as one of his tails elongated and dragged her back. "You're a bit cocky, vampire. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson."

Moka, weak as she was, couldn't fight as Kuyou bore down upon her. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was planning. "N-no!" she gasped, struggling feebly. "No!"

Her mind flashed back to a time when something similar to this had happened. An imposter had infiltrated the Shuzen home in order to take a hit at her father, but had found her instead. He hadn't hurt her too badly and her barrier had still been intact. Her father had come to her rescue that time and had checked her over for wounds. _Don't scream._ Her father's voice told her. _Don't scream and don't cry…_ Back then, Moka had nodded in understanding and had sworn to herself that she would do as her father had instructed. Now, however, she was too weak to carry out all of his instructions.

Kuyou laughed maniacally as he tore through her shirt. One clawed hand grasped a plump round breast in and squeezed, eliciting a pained cry from the vampire. Moka snarled in anger and began struggling harder, her hands clenched into fists as she tried to get away. The fox-demon snickered cruelly as he shredded her skirt.

One of his tails cooled down and he used it to thrust into the downed vampire. Up until that point, Moka had been fighting as best she could. Her hands had been clenched against the stone of the roof top and her teeth bared in determination.

When Kuyou penetrated her, she froze, her eyes widening and her breath catching. All at once, life seemed to fade away from her. Yukari, Kurumu and Ruby watched as her eyes dulled into lifeless robotic orbs and she unclenched her hands. As they looked on in shock, her eyes closed and her head dropped in defeat.

"Ah, do you feel that?" the demon gloated. "Can you smell the scent in the air? That is the smell of victory. She knows that she has lost and she has acknowledged it. However, for someone who cohorts with humans, simply admitting defeat isn't enough. They must feel it as well."

With that, he continued to thrust his tail into the woman below him and grinned maliciously, expecting her to either struggle and put up a fight or scream and beg for mercy. The latter of course was a stretch, but he wasn't expecting her to do… nothing.

Moka simply let her head fall back and she gazed up at the sky blankly as Kuyou thrust into her repeatedly.

Gin knelt next to Tsukune's body and cradled the burned man's head in his hands, staring down at it speculatively as Ruby and Kurumu held a sobbing Yukari. Kuyou was trying vainly to get a response from Moka, but the silver-haired woman didn't seem to even be in her body with the way her eyes were so dull and lifeless.

"You're not so cocky now, are you, Vampire?" Kuyou taunted, trying to get a reaction of any sort from the emotionless woman beneath him. Moka continued to stare off into space, her dead-looking eyes not even bothering to acknowledge the pain she was in. Even the fox-demon was getting a bit unnerved by her lack of response.

Suddenly, there was a roar of fury and Tsukune leaped from the ground, hitting Kuyou in the chest in his next bound. Gin came in from behind with a kick to the Kitsune's back and Kuyou snarled at the two of them. As the three of them wrestled their way into a brawl, Moka sat up, curled in on herself like a child and stared blankly off into space. Ruby and the others expected her to do something to fight back, but she just sat there, eyes wide and robotic.

"Moka, you have to help them!" Kurumu shouted.

"Yeah, they're doing this to defend you." Yukari added. "Don't give up now. Then they'd have done this for nothing." Moka gave no response.

"Come on, Moka!" Kurumu pleaded. "You're the strongest out of all of us. You saved Tsukune from dying and saved all our asses. If you don't fight, then what's there left to do?"

"You defended all of us when we needed you most." Yukari tried.

"Hell, you defended us when we didn't need you." Kurumu intoned.

"So don't let this be something to stop you from being the strong woman you are. Show Kuyou that you're not weak or worthless. Yeah, you're a bit cocky and arrogant, but that's because you're the most powerful and you know it. So show him that." Moka still gave no response.

"Moka," Ruby called gently. "When I had lost myself because of the power craze, you brought me back to myself. So, let us bring you back to yourself. Stand and fight like a true vampire would." Moka's dull eyes didn't change in the slightest and her body stayed curled in on itself as she continued to stare off into space.

Kurumu growled angrily and shrieked, "You idiot! You always act so high and mighty, but as soon as it's you on the receiving end, you quit! You're worthless in a real fight!" A glint appeared in Moka's eyes and she lifted her head slightly.

This caught Ruby's attention and she grinned. "You're nothing against those stronger than you." She spat. "He defiled you, took your last bit of innocence, and you're going to sit there and cry like a little girl! That's weak and pathetic. What kind of vampire are you?" Yukari and Kurumu stared at her in shock.

"That's a bit low, Ruby." Yukari muttered.

"Yeah, even by my standards." Kurumu agreed.

"Just watch what it does to Moka." Ruby whispered to them. The two girls turned back to their friend to watch what would happen.

_Don't cry._ Moka heard in her ears. _Fight with everything you have and then some. Make them beg for mercy._ The trio looked on as Moka stood, her eyes closing in anger. They watched as her aura grew larger, drawing and sucking at the very air around them. Turning to the three fighting males, her eyes opened and Kurumu screamed in terror. The eyes, previously a dull scarlet, were now glittering pitch black. Suddenly, two large silver wings burst from the vampire's back and she bared her fangs angrily. Ruby and Yukari jerked back in fear, Ruby not expecting this to happen when she had goaded the other girl into fighting.

"Does anyone else hear Yasmin K singing?" Yukari squeaked.

"She truly is the Angel of Darkness." Ruby affirmed, looking over Moka's now nonexistent shirt. The three fighting men stopped what they were doing to find out what the girls were commenting on and Gin and Tsukune both jerked back in fear, much the same way Yukari and Ruby had.

Kuyou looked at Moka in confusion as she began advancing on him. "I thought you were a vampire." He said.

"I am." Moka said in her normal voice. "You just pissed me off."

Surging forward faster than anyone but Gin could see, she slammed a fist into Kuyou's face, sending him flying across the rooftop. The kitsune slowly picked himself up and turned to her with a smirk upon his lips.

_"Give me a break."_ He snickered. _"I preserve order and protect the peace at this academy. You're pathetic Do you really think YOU can take me out with your ridiculous excuse for power?"_

In reply, Moka rushed toward him, her aura impossibly large as she raced at the man who had hurt her in such a way. Kuyou was unprepared for her sudden speed and so the double fist attack to the gut caught him off guard. However, he recovered enough to catch the third one and used his grasp on her hand to flip her over him.

This did not work in his favor because Moka used her wings to fly up and slam him into the rooftop. Before he could recover from _that_ she had flapped back down and lifted him by one of his tails, ripping it off with agonizing slowness. Kuyou screeched in pain and Moka grinned, her fangs glittering with the red of the sky.

Picking the fox demon up by his throat, she delivered three quick punches to his abdomen before a swift blow to his jaw, sending him sprawling along the ground. Kuyou leapt to his feet, snarling angrily at the girl and nursing the place his fourth tail was missing from.

"How dare you?" he roared, rushing toward her. Throwing a punch, he gave a series of attacks before realizing that he wasn't hitting anything. Glancing around, the fox demon looked up as someone cleared their throat above him. There was Moka, wings beating against the air as she flapped above him.

"What are you aiming at?" she snickered, repeating the same words that Gin had told to her. "I'm up here."

"What-?" Kuyou began before Moka dove and slammed a fist into his nose, delivering another punch to his chest and propelling him along the length of the roof.

The others, consisting of Gin, Ruby, Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari, looked on in awe as she continued beating at the stronger monster. They watched as she used a two-handed fist to slam into his stomach and knock him into the air before using that same clasped fist to slam him back into the roof from the air.

"Guys, do you notice something different with the way she's fighting?" Kurumu asked, watching the silver-haired girl break through two of Kuyou's ribs.

They all stared for a moment longer before they all gasped. "She's using her _hands!_" they shouted.

"Look at those punches." Gin cringed as he watched Moka slam a punch into Kuyou's stomach, blood spilling from the kitsune's mouth at the impact. "They're worse than mine."

"I'd hate to feel that." Kurumu muttered. "It was bad enough when she kicked me. Those punches are breaking bones."

Tsukune, Yukari and Ruby were at a loss for words at the sight of their friend going all out on the fox demon. Another well-placed punch slammed Kuyou into the ground at Moka's feet. The head of the Security Committee rolled a little ways away to avoid any more blows coming at him and Moka smirked down at him.

_"You've been swallowed up by your own vile ambition and both you and your security committee goons are out of control. Therefore, you've lost the right to preach about preserving order and protecting the peace."_

Kuyou's eyes narrowed in rage as he slowly got to his feet, the pain showing clearly in his stiff movements.

"So Kuyou," Moka snarled, grabbing him by one of his remaining tails. "I think it's time that you learned…" she ripped off the tail she was holding and grabbed another.

"Your…" she administered the same treatment to this tail as she did the other two and Kuyou's screams were ringing in the ears of all present.

"PLACE!"

Instead of simply ripping this tail off, she leaped into the air, pulling the fox-demon with her. Throwing Kuyou higher into the air, she folded her wings and dove back to the ground, waiting for him to nearly land before jumping back up and slamming her foot into his back, sending them both through the ceiling with a roar from Kuyou.

Tsukune jumped down into the hole worriedly, only to find Moka standing over Kuyou triumphantly, holding his last remaining tail in her hands. The human stepped onto Kuyou's back as Moka returned her rosary and the Outer Moka returned, fainting into Tsukune's arms. Kurumu, Ruby, Gin and Yukari jumped down into the hole as well to be certain that Tsukune and Moka were both safe just as, at that moment, the door to the roof opened and the crowd of students piled up. All of them peered down into the hole and gasped to see Tsukune holding Moka as he stood atop Kuyou's unconscious form while the others gathered around.

"No way!" the other students gasped in shock. "He beat Kuyou! There's no way he could be human if he did that. The Security Committee's finally done for! Let's hear it for Tsukune Aono!" As the students all cheered from above, a few hopped in to check on the survivor's and make certain they were alright.

"Moka's hurt." Tsukune told them. "And so is Mizore, up on the roof. And someone check on Gin too, he got burned badly."

"Not as badly as you did, Bro." Gin coughed. "We thought you were dead."

Tsukune shrugged and handed Moka off to some medics while he moved over to apologize to Kurumu.

* * *

**_And there you are. Sorry about the obviousness of some of the ooc, but it really couldn't be helped. Besides, I did say that it was Divergence. Next chapter is where the real fun begins. Drop me a review would ya?_**


	2. Blood

**_Alright, as stated before in chapter one, this is alternate universe, which means things don't happen exactly as they did in the original canon. That being said, completely ignore the fact that right after Tsukune offended Moka he had to get into a battle. We are nixing the battle for now and making it come a little bit later than when it actually happened. Also, heads up, when a vampire drinks from a human it causes the person pain, but when they drink from a monster, it causes pleasure at a sexual level. _**

**_Also, because of how far along I am in the manga, I refer to the inner Moka as Ura and the outer Moka as Omote whenever both are mentioned. If it's just one Moka then I'll refer to her by her name._**

**_R, R & E. Thanks!_**

* * *

_"I hate it! The thought of being a vampire disgusts me!" Tsukune. Season I, chapter 11 "Blood"_

**_…_**

Moka receded back at the outburst and felt her heart sink. _Disgust?_ She wondered brokenly. _Would it really be so bad to be a vampire with me?_ Turning on her heel, the pink-haired girl raced away from her friend, heading to the girls' dormitory. Rushing past Kurumu and Yukari who were arguing again, Moka locked herself in her room and threw herself onto her bed.

Ura was sleeping at the moment so she couldn't really help calm the outer girl down. _If the thought of being a vampire makes Tsukune that angry then… then I just won't drink from him._

Setting her resolve, the vampire laid down and decided to catch a nap. The next day, Moka arrived at class same as usual and sat at her usual seat, keeping her head low and only answering the questions that Miss Nekonome or any other teachers asked her directly. Mizore and Kurumu noticed her reclusiveness, but made no comment, chalking it up to someone making a pass at her and making her uncomfortable.

The day progressed the same way it usually did and Moka made it back to her room without any fuss. Drinking some tomato juice with her dinner that night, she went to bed feeling a little more tired than usual.

A week passed and Moka felt that she was doing well, not drinking Tsukune's blood and hiding her unease. Tsukune didn't seem to notice, thanks to the other three girls trying to monopolize his time, so Moka continued on doing what she was doing.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that she found herself growing weaker. She was definitely pale and her movements were getting sporadic at the strangest times. She had begun fainting twice a day either nearing the end of her classes or right before heading to the dormitories. Luckily, she had been found before something bad had happened to her, but it still made her a bit uneasy. Ura had been sleeping for quite a while and was thus unaware of what was happening, much to Omote's relief.

Tsukune yawned as he walked to class and sat down in his regular seat. He turned to tell Moka good morning and was surprised to find that she wasn't already there. _That's weird._ He thought. _Moka's usually here by the time I arrive. Maybe she's just a little late._ Tsukune waited for his best friend to appear as Kurumu and Mizore arrived to class.

Soon, Miss Nekonome walked in and greeted them all, beginning to take roll call.

"Mister Aono?" she called.

Tsukune lifted his head and replied, "Here."

Miss Akashiya?" There was no response.

Miss Akashiya?" Miss Nekonome tried again.

Once again, there was no response, which made Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune glance at the seat behind the latter, staring at the empty spot. As Miss Nekonome continued roll call, Mizore asked, "Where's Moka?"

"I don't know." Tsukune replied as Kurumu shrugged. They all waited throughout the day, but Moka didn't show up, even then.

"She must have been busy all day." Yukari suggested at lunch. "I'm sure we'll see her tomorrow." The others agreed and continued on with their activities.

The next day, it was the same as before, Moka didn't show up to class or even school. Miss Nekonome marked her off on the sheet with a concerned frown on her cat-like lips.

"Maybe she went on a trip or something?" Kurumu mused as they all met up for a newspaper club meeting. As usual, Gin was absent, but this bothered none of them as much as Moka being absent.

"Maybe we should wait it out again." Mizore told them softly, beginning to look over the drafts they had been working on. The others nodded uncertainly and wondered what was going on with the vampire.

When Moka didn't arrive to class for the third day in a row, everyone was getting seriously worried about her.

"Hey, has anyone seen Moka at all lately?" Yukari asked as the group walked down the hallway.

"Nope. Miss Nekonome is getting worried because she hasn't been showing up to class." Kurumu replied indifferently.

"Hasn't been showing up to class?" Yukari murmured. "That's not like her at all."

"Yeah, usually, she's the first one to class." Mizore agreed, appearing from around a corner.

"Maybe we should go check on her." Tsukune suggested, a frown curving his lips.

"What's this? Go check on who?" The four younger students glanced up to see Gin walking through the door.

"Moka's not been showing up to class." Yukari told him. "We're going to go see if she's alright."

"Can I come too?" he asked. "If there's something wrong with a team member, I wanna make sure she'll recover good as new."

"Just no checking out her underwear, got it?" Kurumu threatened.

"Hey, hey!" Gin raised his hands in surrender. "This is purely a check-up visit. I swear." He grinned, remembering the mini camera that he always kept in his headband.

With that, the quintet set out for Moka's dormitory room. Making their way across campus, the boys had to dodge by Miss Ririko, who was stationed outside the girls' dorm for the day. She was pacing back and forth reading a math book and smiling to herself. Waiting for her to pass once more, the boys ducked around a bush and rushed for the doorways. Before they could make it, Miss Ririko turned back, heading for the doors. She glanced up when she thought she saw movement, but shrugged it off and continued on. Behind a pillar, Gin and Tsukune kept very quiet before sneaking around the pillar and moving through the dorm. Breathing sighs of relief, the group continued on until they made it to the room marked 'Akashiya, Moka.'

Yukari knocked three times at the door and there was silence for a bit. Just as she was going to knock again, there was a meek, "Come in." Turning the knob, the little witch went first, followed by Mizore, Tsukune and Kurumu with Gin bringing up the rear. They all glanced around the room and noticed how clean and well-kept it was.

"Why is everything this girl does so perfect?" Kurumu grumbled, staring at the spotless countertop surface as Mizore examined the refrigerator.

"That's our Moka." Yukari giggled.

"Speaking of…" Mizore murmured.

"Hey Moka?" Gin called. "Where are you?"

"Bedroom." The reply was in the same weak voice as before and the group made their way for the bedroom… only to stop in the doorway at the sight.

Moka was lying on her bed, one leg hanging over the side with the other stretched out on the bed. One arm was crossing her chest as the other crossed just above her head and her body lay flat. Her skin was sickly pale and clammy, almost having a greying quality to it. There was a wet rag and a bucket nearby the bed, both within reach of the girl lying on the mattress. Clothes littered the room as well, leaving Moka only in her bra and panties. Her entire body was slick with sweat and her chest was rising and falling heavily, her half-closed eyes giving her an alluring look despite the obvious tiredness behind them. Gin's eyes widened in shocked happiness and his hand automatically twitched toward his camera, but he controlled the urge, cursing himself for missing this once in a lifetime opportunity to get pics with his larger camera, but congratulating himself for the camera in his hair.

"Moka!" Yukari shouted with shock.

"Whoa, Moka, what happened?" Kurumu asked, moving closer and laying a hand on the other girl's forehead.

"Can barely move." Moka panted, green eyes looking up at the succubus. "Haven't eaten."

"In how long?" Mizore inquired, making to go toward the kitchen.

"Two days." The vampire replied, groaning.

"I'll go make you something to eat right now." Yukari stated firmly, dragging Mizore out of the room with her.

Kurumu sat by Moka's side, stroking her head to keep her calm as the pink-haired girl shifted slightly closer to her. Tsukune moved closer as well and sat near her side. Glancing at the bucket, he noted that it wasn't full of vomit as he had suspected, but full of liquid. "Hey Moka," he said slowly. "What's all this water in the bucket?"

In reply, Moka used one shaking hand to lift the wet rag and ring it into the bucket before replacing the rag to her forehead.

Kurumu stared in confusion and asked, "What happened to you? I thought vampires had great immune systems even though they're anemic."

Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened, even Yukari and Mizore's despite the two of them not even being in the room. All together, they shouted, "That's why!"

Yukari rushed back into the room while Mizore kept an eye on the food that was cooking. "Moka, when was the last time you drank Tsukune's blood?"

Moka turned her head away from them and stared at the wall. "I… disgust Tsukune." She breathed. "He… hates me."

There was weighted silence before everyone in the room turned to Tsukune and glared at him. The human boy gave a nervous smile and held his hands up in surrender. "W-why would you think I hated you, Moka?"

"You said... thought... being a vamp... disgusts you." Because of her slight speech impairment due to her current ailment, Moka's words conveyed the wrong message. Yukari waved her wand and a golden washtub fell on Tsukune's head at the same time that Mizore trapped his legs in ice.

"Tsukune, that's so mean!" Kurumu pouted, holding Moka close.

"Whatever. We'll talk about that later." Gin interrupted. "Moka needs blood and fast or she's not gonna be conscious for much longer."

Kurumu moved over, expecting Tsukune to sit nearby so that Moka could drink. To everyone's surprise, Tsukune looked uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um, Tsukune?" Gin asked. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I just... I don't want to become a vampire."

Everyone stared at him blankly and this time, Mizore even peeked in to see if he was serious. "So..." Gin scratched his head. "You'd... rather stay human... and let Moka continue being sick... than MAYBE turn into a vampire... and help Moka get better?"

"Well, when you put it that way-."

"Ugh!" Kurumu shouted in frustration. "We don't have time for this!" Helping Moka to sit up, the succubus positioned the vampire's mouth right at her neck.

"Don't want... take too much." Moka panted.

"Then we'll all switch out." Kurumu stated firmly. "Just drink."

Moka nodded and sank her fangs into the soft skin before her. Kurumu's eyes widened and nearly lit up as Moka began drinking. The others watched the sudden rush of pleasure play in her eyes and on her face. Groaning, Kurumu shifted so that she was lying halfway on top of the pink-haired girl. Moka didn't seem to notice, too caught up in drinking to pay attention to much else. Kurumu straddled one of Moka's thighs, her moans getting louder with every moment and the others could clearly see the slickness between her legs.

"What the hell?" Gin gasped, his eyes wide to capture every minute of the scene.

"Moka only drank like that from Tsukune." Yukari agreed, wondering what was going on.

"Maybe she's releasing endorphins in her teeth?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know, but it's almost time for us to switch out." Yukari pulled Kurumu's neck away from Moka and presented her own instead.

Ura was beginning to wake up from her prolonged nap despite the Rosario still being hooked on. _What's going on?_ She wondered. _What is that delicious taste in my mouth? God, it's like heaven._

Kurumu whimpered and squirmed. "Geeze, if I'd known that getting sucked would feel that good-." She paused to moan and reach a hand down under her skirt. "I'd have done it a long time ago."

Yukari was thinking the same as she rubbed her tiny body against Moka's, feeling unbelievable rapture coursing through her as the vampire drank. Gin grinned as he watched it all play out, knowing that this would make for some really _sweet_ memories. Moka moaned, her skin returning slowly to its natural color as she dug her fangs deeper into the young witch's skin, her hand moving to Yukari's back to keep her close. While this was happening, Gin and Tsukune were having a rock-paper-scissors contest to see who would go next. Gin lost.

The werewolf sighed and pulled Yukari away, tossing her onto Kurumu. The succubus caught her easily and slid her fingers between Yukari's legs, Yukari doing the same to Kurumu and they rubbed at each other in order to get the satisfaction they both needed.

Gin, meanwhile, sat next to Moka and let the vampire drink from his throat. Moka sank her fangs into his skin and groaned, her eyes rolling at the absolute sweetness of the liquid filling her mouth. Gin nearly wolfed out, fur covering his arms and his tail and ears materializing. As Moka continued to drink, Gin began humping himself against her leg, panting blissfully as she finished filling her stomach. Tsukune felt jealousy boiling within his stomach and he moved forward, pulling Gin off of Moka and tossing him toward Yukari and Kurumu just as the two girls reached their edge and fell over.

As three mingling screams filled the air, Moka slid back onto the bed and drifted to sleep, a small smile curling her lips.

When everyone had calmed down, Mizore put the food into the microwave for when Moka woke up and the three blood donors righted themselves. Closing the door as softly as possible, they all sank against the wall and gave mixed sighs. Kurumu, Yukari and Gin gave sighs of bliss, Tsukune gave one of agitation and Mizore gave one of relief.

"That was different." Kurumu coughed, standing straight.

"Yeah, it felt… really good." Yukari had stars within her eyes as she rubbed the place where she'd been bitten.

"Man, Tsukune, you made it seem like the worst thing ever." Gin chuckled.

"That's because it hurts." Tsukune grumbled.

"Come on, we've gotta head out so that you two aren't caught." Yukari replied.

"Or, Tsukune could come to my room with me instead." Kurumu purred, pressing her breasts against Tsukune's back as she hugged him from behind.

"No way, Kurumu!" Mizore latched onto Tsukune from the front and rubbed herself against him. "He's totally mine."

Gin shook his head and led a stumbling Tsukune out of the girls' dormitory. They made it back to the school building and began some work for the newspaper club meeting. The next morning, everyone reported to class the same as always and Tsukune was happy to see Moka sitting right behind him like she usually was. She smiled at him and began going through her notes for English class.

Miss Nekonome walked in and began calling roll. "Mister Aono?" she called.

"Here." Tsukune replied, like usual.

"Miss Akashiya?" Miss Nekonome called.

"Here." Moka called.

"Ah, you're back. Glad to see you again."

Moka nodded and went back to going over her notes for English class.

Later, at lunch, Moka took out her tomato juice and smiled, beginning to sip it. She cocked her head and sighed, taking the straw from her mouth. The others stopped in their conversation and glanced at her in confusion.

"Something wrong, Moka?" Tsukune inquired, moving closer.

The vampire stared at his neck for a moment before an even sweeter scent reached her nose and she turned to Kurumu. The blood of the others also reached her and she put a hand to her head. "It's nothing." She murmured, beginning to sip at her tomato juice again.

The others shrugged and went back to their conversation as Mizore raised an eyebrow and kept a closer eye on Moka. _Something's up_. She wondered. _Guess it's up to the daughter of the spy to figure it out._

* * *

**_If you can't completely keep up with what I'm saying in my author's notes, just go to one of the following websites. It starts out on the page that I got the quote from._**

: / /www. mangahere manga/rosario_vampire/v03/c011/23. html

www. (slash) 3126 / rosario-vampire/11-22 .html

(https) : (double slash) sites (dot google dot com) (slash) site/gothalbinoangel/myartwork/art-for-stories

**_Thanks guys. And don't forget to review!_**


	3. Teach Me How to Study

**_Alright, so I'm here again with another quote and another Divergence to fit it. I'm sorry, but they just come naturally as I read or watch so don't judge me, kay? Though, I do want you to review so check it out! :)_**

* * *

_"If it's what you want… could you… come to my room, tonight?" Moka. Season I Chapter 12 "Teach Me (How to Study)!"_

Tsukune sat in Moka's room with the rest of the girls gathered around as Yukari continued the lesson she had been teaching them a few days prior. Yukari sat opposite them all, writing things down slowly on a white board and then showing them as she explained; Mizore sat to his left, taking notes and interspersing them with doodles of his name; Kurumu sat to his right, rubbing herself against him every so often as she listened closely to what Yukari was saying; Moka was lounging on the bed, her head hanging over the side as she listened absently to what Yukari was saying.

She was the only one not paying apt attention because, not only did she already know the material Yukari was explaining, but she was preoccupied with Ura's behavior earlier that day. Her inner self seemed a bit more open than with the other battles, letting more emotion show through the aloof attitude she gave off. When she had kicked Miss Ririko, Ura was especially emotional, her eyes contracting and her fangs baring.

_Maybe she was angry at the fact that a teacher had attacked her body?_ The pink-haired girl wondered to herself.

The others noticed that Moka wasn't really paying attention and turned to her in confusion for a second. The green-eyed girl seemed lost in space, oblivious even to their inquiring looks.

"I think she's spaced." Kurumu whispered.

"Yeah, she doesn't even look to be daydreaming, but she's thinking hard." Mizore agreed.

"Let's leave her to her thoughts." Yukari suggested. "Besides, she knows all of this already anyway." The trio nodded and continued with their lessons, Tsukune looking into the notebook that Moka had made for him whenever the little witch said something he didn't quite understand.

The studying dragged on into the night and the others slowly began dozing. Kurumu and Mizore leaned against each other, trying to stay awake and listen to what Yukari was telling them as Tsukune fell backwards and stared up at the ceiling blankly, his brain unable to process anything more. Even Yukari had begun nodding off, her marker leaving squiggles on the white board rather than actual diagrams and demonstrations.

At last, Tsukune stood to turn off the light as Yukari moved onto the bed with Moka and Kurumu and Mizore invited him to lay with them. Noticing that Yukari was taking up the remaining space on the bed, Tsukune decided that there couldn't be too much harm in lying with the two girls. Within minutes, the quartet were all asleep, leaving Moka awake to her thoughts, unaware of what was happening until Yukari began clutching onto her.

Yukari snuggled against the pink-haired girl and Moka felt Ura awaken. _What's going on?_ The inner girl asked softly, just in case any of the others could somehow hear her.

_The others fell asleep in my room._ Omote told her.

_Why?_

_We were studying and everyone started going to sleep. Kurumu and Mizore are snuggled over there with Tsukune and Yukari's on me._

_You're uncomfortable?_ Ura stated, her inflection suggesting a question.

_I'm not, actually. She's not groping me._

Ura nodded and decided to try feeling through Omote. Yukari's scent reached her and her mouth immediately began watering. The Rosario began moving with the force of the inner vampire's emotions and Omote glanced at it in confusion. _Ura, are you alright?_

_The smell of her blood is… calling me._

Omote looked to Yukari and slowly moved over to Kurumu, trying not to wake the witch as she did. _No!_ Ura shouted, holding her head as she tried to battle the delicious smell. _Kurumu's just as bad. I… I have to go back to sleep. I'm so hungry. Don't forget to drink from Tsukune in the morning._

Omote cocked her head in confusion at the thoughts coming to her and she shrugged, settling down to sleep. In the morning, Moka unknowingly used the charm on Tsukune to suck his blood, drinking heartily. Ura had wakened for it, but the taste coming to her wasn't as appealing as it normally would be.

_What's going on?_ She wondered. _Why isn't Tsukune's blood as appetizing as it usually is? Omote seems to be enjoying it._

Just then, Kurumu pulled Moka away and leaned close, growling in her face. The scent wafted to Ura and, for a moment, she took over briefly and leaned into Kurumu, causing Omote to sniff the succubus deeper. Kurumu froze, her body growing hot as she remembered the bite. Moka's mouth opened, but Omote quickly regained control, pulling backward.

"Sorry!" she shouted. "It's just… uh, your hair smells like Tsukune and… I-I lost control for a sec. Sorry."

_What was that, Ura?_ Omote demanded.

_I… I think I'm addicted to Monster Blood._ Ura replied.

_Addicted?_ Omote glanced around at all of their friends coming forward. Gin was walking through the bushes nearby, Kurumu and Mizore were rubbing against Tsukune and Yukari was sweeping behind them. _But, this is a school for monsters. It's hard enough just being addicted to Tsukune's blood…_

_Tch. I'll just exercise my control like I do with everything else._ Ura huffed, receding back.

Omote turned to her friends and joined in trying to claim Tsukune, her mind wondering about what was happening to Ura.

* * *

**_I enjoyed this chapter. Ura's finally showing a manipulation of some sort, by the very thing she needs for sustenance no less. I know some of you are going to be upset with me because in the mnaga, Mizore didn't show up so early, but trying to get continuation between the anime and the manga is hard as hell, so I'm working slowly and trying to figure out the best ways to do this. In the meantime, review for me and check out the poll on my profile!_**

(https) : (double slash) sites (dot google dot com) (slash) site/gothalbinoangel/myartwork/art-for-stories


	4. Witch's Knoll

**_Ah, I didn't particularly enjoy this arc. I don't know why because I love Ruby, but I didn't like the arc. *Shrug* I'll get over it. Check this out for me, yeah?_**

* * *

_"More blood rather than an explanation. This is what you desired, right?" Moka. Season I Chapter 16 "Witch's Knoll"_

After all the excitement of finding Ruby alive and well had died down, Moka sighed in relaxation. _Wow, it's been a long night._ She groaned inwardly.

_Sorry I couldn't help._ Omote sighed in agitation.

_There was nothing you could've done. _Ura told her gently.

_Still. It would be nice to be able to fight with you or at least help you somehow. _

Ura shook her head as the others began talking. "At least we know that she's still alive." Yukari was saying.

"Yeah. Do you think she still hates humans?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

"She might." Kurumu shrugged. "We just gotta wait til she wakes up."

"Well, so long as she doesn't end up like Oyakata, I don't care." Moka muttered as she picked up her neckpiece and made to return her Rosario to her neck, but stumbled forward before she could. The rest of the group stopped to look at her and she shook her head, standing straight.

"Are you alright?" Kurumu asked slowly.

"Yeah, you took a lot of damage from Oyakata." Tsukune added.

"Tch, damage? It was a bee sting." Moka turned away from them and they all noticed that one of the plants used to drain her energy was still connected to Moka's back, sucking blood. It was severed so the blood simply dripped to the ground with nowhere to go.

"Moka, hold still." Tsukune said.

"Hm?" Moka half-turned as Tsukune pulled at the plant. "Ow!" she shouted, whirling and smacking the human backward. "What are you doing?"

"You've got something connected to your back. It's draining your blood." Tsukune explained, rubbing his cheek.

"I thought you wanted blood instead of an explanation." Kurumu taunted the vampire.

Moka sniffed in contempt and moved closer to the succubus. "Alright. Let's see if that strength of yours can hold up. Do it quickly."

Kurumu nodded, grasped the tentacle and yanked it from the pale skin; Moka grit her teeth to keep from crying out and stifled a breath of relief when the pain receded. Turning, she nodded to Kurumu before nearly fainting into her arms. The purple-eyed girl caught her quickly and Moka sniffed, her mouth opening partway.

"Wow, you smell good." She groaned.

"Huh?" Kurumu gasped as Moka leaned closer and sank her fangs into her throat, the succubus moaning in pleasure. Moka stood a little straighter as she continued drinking, feeling her strength return to her after being sucked out by the plant. Kurumu groaned in appreciation, clutching the vampire tightly and fighting to control herself.

When at last Moka let go, the other members of the club minus Miss Nekonome and Tsukune, were drooling at the display. "Me next!" Yukari shouted, jumping into Moka's arms.

The silver-haired girl scoffed and gently set the witch on her feet. "It was on impulse." She stated calmly. "Kurumu didn't choose for me to bite her and it won't happen again."

"I wouldn't mind any of your other impulses." Yukari husked. "I read that vampires are very horny after they drink blood."

Moka rolled her eyes and turned away from her, moving over to Tsukune, who had picked up the dropped Rosario. "That's a myth."

"So, the outer Moka doesn't feel aroused when she drinks from Tsukune?" Kurumu asked slowly.

Moka froze for a few seconds before continuing as if nothing happened. "I wouldn't know." She shrugged.

"But you feel and see what she does, so you must have some knowledge." Yukari piped up, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I'm mostly sleep so I don't bother with what she feels."

"But it's your body too." Mizore pointed out. "Don't you feel something?"

"Look, I don't know whether or not Omote feels anything after she drinks from Tsukune. I do know that she's a lot more lively after she's had a drink. That's all." Moka turned back to Tsukune, taking the rosary and returning it to her neck. They all watched her return to the outer Moka before climbing aboard the bus, thankful that Ruby had survived.

* * *

**_Wow, I don't understand why these chapters are so short. Usually I'm better than this. I'm sorry guys, I'll just have to try harder. Leave me a review in the meantime and keep in mind that this is a divergence fic. Technically, everything happens as it does in the storylines, just… with bits added. REVIEW! Or I will take over the world and feed you Brussels sprouts all day and night!_**

(https) : (double slash) sites (dot google dot com) (slash) site/gothalbinoangel/myartwork/art-for-stories


	5. OvercompensationCorrosion

**_Hm, Saizou is so strange to me. I mean, he's… an orc, according to the anime, but he's still strange. Though, I do take sadistic pleasure in the fact that he not only got his ass kicked, but also died. *purr* Anyway, read on, my faithful readers._**

* * *

_But… as long as you don't remove your Rosario, you'll also be just another weak 'female'. You're just another weakling and this is what happens when you act all high and mighty. Now I can finally make you pay for what you did last time." Saizou Komiya. Season I Chapter 20 "Overcompensation/Corrosion"_

_**...**_

Moka could feel a breeze coming through her ripped shirt and she closed her eyes, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Saizou's malicious laughter echoed in her ears as he kept her close, but within eyeshot of Tsukune.

_If Tsukune's still alive._ She thought worriedly, casting panicked glances at the motionless boy on the ground. _Please be alive, Tsukune._

"Now I can finish what Tsukune Aono interrupted last time." Saizou hissed, licking his tongue down her cheek and around her neck.

"Saizou-!" Moka cried, struggling to get out of his grip, disgust turning her stomach. _Why does everyone always lick my face?_ She wondered inwardly, shuddering at the memory of Oyakata doing the same.

"Ah ah, you can't go anywhere, just yet. We're just getting started."

Saizou's tongue wrapped around her waist as his hands grabbed at her chest. Moka bit back a groan of pleasure, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing her giving in.

"Haha, what's wrong, Moka? Don't like it? Maybe you would if I slip here." Suddenly, unbelievable pleasure washed through the vampire girl as Saizou's tongue swept into her underwear and traced a line along the inside of her vaginal lips, flicking over her clit a few times before dipping into her cavern.

Unable to hold back her cry of ecstasy, Moka felt her body arch into the suddenly-welcome intrusion. _No!_ she thought to herself. _I can't respond this way! I shouldn't be!_

_Stay strong, Omote._ Ura urged her. _This is revenge for Tsukune taking off the Rosario when Saizou attacked him. He won't be messing with you for long, he'll leave you once he's finished with you._

_What the hell do I do? _The silver-haired counterpart thought to herself._ Omote shouldn't have to go through this just because of me. She was lucky not to have been subjected to Kuyou's wrath. I have to help her._

The outer Moka's thoughts were far from this. Saizou's tongue was writhing and wriggling below her waist line and it was sending hundreds of shocks of pleasure throughout her entire body. Panting with the effort to hold in her excitement, the pink-haired girl looked up at the outcast ayashi. The other two with Saizou were giggling happily as they watched her and Saizou himself seemed to be speculating something.

"You like it, don't you?" he grinned, leaning down to get closer to her. "You enjoy having my tongue shoved in you, flicking over your clit, huh?"

"S-Saizou…" Moka whimpered, her eyes pleading with him.

"What's wrong? Don't want your boyfriend to see the fact that you're enjoying being in my company more than his?"

Moka bit her lip so hard to stifle a groan at Saizou's next action that she drew blood. With part of his overly long tongue still inside of her, the large ayashi wiggled his tongue across her clit, very quickly. Moka was shaking as she forced her body not to arch or buck or respond in any way to what he was doing to her. _It feels so good…_

"Hey Saizou, can I touch her?" Moroha called, licking his lips as he watched Moka's body begin arching upward into Saizou's pressing hands.

"Sure, man." Saizou snickered. "There's enough of her for all three of us, trust me." Moroha came forward as the other ayashi stayed back, content just to watch.

The vampire gasped as a set of sharp teeth began kneading her breast. Saizou's tongue wiggled faster, bringing a sensation similar to vibrations with it. Moka's body was shaking of its own accord now and not because she was holding back. Her breaths were coming in short pants, her hands clenched and unclenched as if holding onto something.

"Looks like she's enjoying it more than she's letting on." Moroha sneered, licking at the hardened nipple before him as the leader of the group moved forward, unbuttoning his pants.

"Well then, this is going to be even better, isn't it?" Saizou growled, moving closer to Moka and retracting his tongue. Moka stifled a whine of protest at having lost such a wonderful sensation just when she was getting ready to burst. Saizou pushed her to the ground and positioned himself over her.

"No!" Moka shouted, struggling to get away, all thoughts of pleasure chased from her mind at the fear of the impending intrusion. "No! Please!"

Saizou's laughter filled her ears, but at that moment there was a call from the one ayashi not touching her and all three stopped to glance over. There was Tsukune, holding onto the boy's head and squeezing into his skull.

_Tsukune?_ Moka wondered, relief washing through her. _Tsukune!_

_Hmph_. Ura thought to herself, watching from Omote's eyes. _It seems he can actually protect us after all, when he really wants to. I suppose he's not bad for a human after all._

* * *

**_I… actually enjoyed writing this particular chapter. It was interesting, I'll definitely say that. I mean, it's not hard to fit such events in between the canon, but it is interesting seeing how it manages to rewind its way all the way back to the canon. Anyway, review for me, yeah? I'll get a new kitten if you do!_**

(https) : (double slash) sites (dot google dot com) (slash) site/gothalbinoangel/myartwork/art-for-stories


	6. Kiss

_**Another chapter, ready fro the day. So, I'm ready to continue writing for this. Naturally, I have to still go through roughly fifteen more chapters of the manga before I can be completely finished with the first part and then I have the second serialization to go through. But, I'll work through it and bring you guys more goodness. Until then, enjoy this.**_

* * *

_"Vampires may hold the strongest power but in exchange are famously known as the monsters with the most weaknesses. 'Holy cross', 'silver bullets'… I've researched all about them." Midou_

_'This sound…' "Bastard, you can't be…" Moka._

_"Among others is particularly 'this'! This seems to be your fatal weakness that saps away your vampire aura! Let's see if this is true or not, Moka Akashiya!" Midou. Season I Chapter 22 "Kiss"_

_**...**_

Moka felt the stream rain down on her and felt the electrical current surge through her body, agonizing every single cell of her being. She could feel her energy slipping from her, he rpower and aura weakening from the purification effects the water had on her.

All around, the outcast ayashi were cheering and hooting, looking on with glee as she screamed in pain. Falling to her knees for a few seconds, Moka grit her teeth, not at all happy with the turn of tables. _How am I supposed to fight and get Tsukune out alive if my power's been sapped from me?_ She wondered, glancing around surreptitiously for any possible exits that a human could easily escape through.

Tsukune watched as Moka knelt on the ground, her body shaking and sparking from the effects of the water, pain ringing through her body as the water attempted to purify her soul. _I have to figure out a way to help her._ The human thought desperately. _Moka's going to be crushed to a pulp if I don't help her out._

Glancing around for any way to get the two of them out of there alive, Tsukune noticed the water pipes and wondered if he could throw something up high enough to break some of them so that the water wasn't flowing directly onto Moka. _I'll have to be careful._ He thought to himself. _If any of the outcast ayashi figure out what I'm trying to do, they'll kill me on the spot. And I don't even know if I can actually make this work. Moka said her blood was deteriorating my body, which means I may not even possess my vampire abilities any longer._

Glancing over to where Moka was being beaten on by Midou, Tsukune grit his teeth, his lips curling into a snarl. _I have to try though, at least for Moka._

Moka fell to the ground once more, another blow from Midou sending her sliding several feet along the floor of the hideout. Shaking from the onslaught, Moka slowly got to her hands and knees, raising one knee so that she was kneeling on the other, the silver-haired girl tried to fight and think through the pain, but her mind was getting muddled from the blows she was taking and one of her eyes had been damaged, making everything appear a bit hazy.

Midou watched her with a speculative gaze before a mischievous grin spread across his lips. "I wonder what you would think of having a hybrid of your own. Wouldn't be so high and mighty then, would you?"

Moving forward, the large boy pulled Moka closer, leering down at her as his eyes roamed across her form. Moka glared up at him angrily. Despite the pain going through her body, she kicked outward. It lacked her normal power, but it was enough to send Midou backward. He snickered and moved forward again.

"What's the matter?" he growled. "You're purebred trash. Trash should be treated as such."

Reaching for her once again, Midou sneered at the weakened vampire as she backed away from him.

_Dammit! I have to figure out a way to fight him even through this shower._ She growled lowly and snapped at Midou's hand, snarling in warning. The large boy took no heed and grabbed her arm, bringing her close to him.

"I'm going to make you scream." He chuckled darkly. "And no one will hear it… but us."

_Not again!_ Moka inwardly groaned. _What is wrong with monsters? Is **everything** about rape and food? First Kuyou, then Saizou tried… **I will not let this happen again!**_

Groaning in pain, the vampire's red eyes contracted in fury. Slowly taking a deep breath, she tapped into the power she had used on Kuyou. It was weakened because of the water, but it was enough. As Midou was reaching for her top, she leaped upward and slammed a kick to his cheek, gritting her teeth against screaming in pain. The outcast Ayashi flew into the wall opposite and was buried underneath rubble once more. Moka landed on her feet, her eye twitching much the same way it had when she had come from the pool.

_This is getting to be a liability. I need to end it quickly or I'm not going to be able to fight much longer. I can already feel the power receding again._

Midou stood from the rubble and laughed maliciously. "Not quite so strong now that you're weak." He sneered, brushing himself off. "Now, to end this."

"I agree." Moka sniffed in contempt, raising her head high.

Midou charged forward, throwing a punch right for the weakened girl. Moka rolled out of the way, but Midou swung his arm around and grabbed her, preventing her from going anywhere. Slamming her body into the ground, he picked her up and threw her at the wall. Moka stood and jumped out of the way of his next blow.

Panting heavily, Moka felt the last of her energy spill from her as Midou slammed his fist into her eye, making her skid across the floor of the hideout. Slowly moving to her hands and knees, the vampire took inventory. Her eye was blurry and there was a cut above it, leaking blood along her cheek and nose. The rest of her body would most likely be bruised and battered until she finally got out of this ridiculous shower. _If Midou makes a move to kill me now… I can feign death long enough to let them think I was actually dead. Then, I could slowly make my way from the shower and heal. But what about Tsukune? They'll surely kill him if they think I'm dead. Damn! What to do…_

Midou grinned, coming forward and standing above her as if he ruled over her. _Tch! Hybrid trash!_

"Well, well, even though we used dirty underhanded methods, in the end… isn't it just about winning?"

"You think this will gain you respect from the purebreds?" Moka asked contemptuously. "Because you used underhanded methods, it proves nothing except that you are weak. You will still be seen as trash and lowlifes because you couldn't beat a purebred without cheating. What a fool."

Midou's eye twitched, some part of him realizing that she was right. Anger built within him and he snarled at her angrily. "Die!" As his fist rushed toward her head, Moka closed her eyes and waited for the blow, hoping she could heal in time to save Tsukune.

_Please let him live long enough to get to safety._

* * *

**_Hm, not bad, if I do say so myself. I know I didn't show much from Midou's point of view, but this isn't about Midou. It's about Moka and Tsukune and the rest of the harem. Alright, drop me a review, yeah? And don't forget the poll on my profile, it ends November 6th! Thanks!_**

(https) : (double slash) sites (dot google dot com) (slash) site/gothalbinoangel/myartwork/art-for-stories


	7. Ghoul

_**This is the last chapter for now. Have to continue writing, migth do it during my free period class today if I'm not too busy. Enjoy ythe read.. Writing this one was slightly difficult, but hey, tell me what you think about it anyway.**_

* * *

_"Sheesh, even though I spent so much trouble getting here, you sure have a bad mouth, Moka Akashiya." Exorcist Mikogami. Season I Chapter 23 "Ghoul"_

_**...**_

The person holding Moka kept a tight grip on the vampire as the other cloaked person looked on from overhead. The rest of the group watched him as he began his trek downward. "Who's he?" Yukari wondered aloud, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"I don't know, but he stopped Moka from killing Tsukune so he's on our side… right?" Mizore's question swept through all of their minds and they too eyed him suspiciously as Yukari clutched her wand defensively.

Moka stared upward at the cloaked man, wondering what all this was about. If she didn't kill Tsukune soon, he would gain his strength back and attack once more. Due to the fact that he was technically already dead, ghouls could only feel a large fraction of the pain dealt them, but they don't feel the full extent helping them to get over the pain easily so that they could continue to kill.

Tsukune on the other hand, was rubbing at his face and glaring at the silver-haired girl that had done this to him. She was so strong, even though she looked weakened. _Weak. Kill weak. Kill strong._ The thoughts rushed around in the ghoul's mind and his eyes narrowed, surveying the red-eyed girl maliciously, hungry for more blood. As the girl's attention diverted to the man coming down from above, Tsukune saw a moment for revenge. Racing forward, he tore through the bindings holding the red-eyed girl and easily pierced the skin of her stomach, his hand coming out of her back within centimeters of her spine.

Moka's eyes widened in shock, blood spilling from her mouth at the blow. It was about then that the man noticed his mistake in not telling the person holding Moke to get her out of harm's way when binding her.

If she hadn't been suspended by cords, Moka would have fallen to her knees in pain. Tsukune raised his hand again and grinned, sending it right through her ribcage, not near enough to her heart to be fatal, but severing one of her lungs instead.

Moka grit her teeth to avoid screaming. The water had weakened all of her abilities, including her healing abilities which meant that screaming with a damaged lung insured death. Holding her breath, the vampire worked through the pain. Tsukune had torn through her binds enough that she could release one of her arms. In doing so, she stopped his next blow and brought him closer to her. Bringing her knee up, she slammed it into his abdomen before smashing it into his chest as well.

The blows obviously hurt and they slowed the ghoul down long enough for Moka to roll away, her wounds bleeding heavily as she glared at the ghoul.

Tsukune grinned at her and leaped forward, Moka rolling out of the way. The vampire could feel her energy being sapped and she knew she had to end him quickly. Just as the two leaped for each other, the cloaked man stepped between them and held up a rosary, stopping both of them in their tracks.

Exorcist Mikogami took his chance and sealed Tsukune up. The now human boy passed out from all the pain Moka had dealt him and the red-eyed vampire gazed at him for a moment. "Is he going to be alright now?" she asked, turning to the cloaked man.

"Yes. So long as he keeps it on, he should be fine." Moka nodded and turned on her heel, making for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu demanded, glaring after her.

"None of your business." Moka snarled, glaring over her shoulder. Kneeling next to the exit, she picked up the Rosario which had somehow gotten bumped to the door.

"You just tried to kill Tsukune and you're just going to walk away?" Kurumu shouted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Moka inquired, turning to lean against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You just tried to kill Tsukune!" the succubus reiterated. "You don't even feel the least bit guilty?"

"I was going to kill him because of my guilt. I would have been more guilty had I let him live his life as a ghoul. Now that he's human again, there's no reason for me to feel anything for him."

"Aren't you concerned about the injuries you gave him?"

"He has vampire blood in his system. He'll heal just fine." Moka could feel her body getting weaker due to the fact that her power was still drained.

"You bitch!" Kurumu stormed forward and Moka stood straight, stepping away from the wall to receive whatever kind of attack the succubus was going to give. Before Kurumu could even reach her, she fell to her knees, collapsing into unconsciousness.

Kurumu stared at her uncertainly and Ruby moved forward. "She's suffered quite a few injuries herself. She needs to be medicated same as Tsukune."

Lifting the vampire into her arms, Ruby let Kurumu return the Rosario as the two carried her out of the building. Mizore and Yukari carried Tsukune out right behind them, taking the two injured members of their 'team' to the on-campus hospital to be treated by the doctors.

Once the two were checked into the hospital, Kurumu waited in the waiting room with Mizore and Yukari as Ruby and Mikogami spoke calmly a few feet away. "I'll never be able to forgive her for this." Kurumu snarled unhappily, getting up and beginning to pace in order to let off her excess energy.

"She was just trying to help him…" Yukari told her.

"Or so she claims." Kurumu retorted, casting a dark glance at the witch.

"Well, she didn't know that the Rosario had an effect like that on Tsukune, so she may have thought death was the only way to save him." Mizore's explanation made sense in Kurumu's mind, but the big-breasted girl was loathe to admit this.

"Either way." The succubus stated. "From now on, I'm keeping an extra-close eye on Tsukune just to make sure she doesn't try making a move on him again."

"Which kind of move?" Yukari muttered to Mizore, the pair dissolving into quiet giggles as Kurumu glared at them.

"Ugh!" the blue-haired girl huffed, leaving them to their laughter as she went to stand outside Tsukune's room as a guard. _If she recovers before he does and still wants a shot at him, she'll have to go through me first._

With that thought on her mind, Kurumu sat down to wait for Tsukune to wake up.

* * *

**_Note: The quote is lost in translation to me because I don't understand that Japanese idiom at all. Perhaps the translator messed up or something, but that's unlikely since it comes up again later. It may mean something close to having a huge conscience or something. I don't know._**

**_But it doesn't matter cause you guys are still going to review for me right?_**

**_And vote on the poll on my profile?_**

**_And give me chocolate chip cookies in exchange for the next chapter?_**

**_Really? THANKS!_**

(https) : (double slash) sites (dot google dot com) (slash) site/gothalbinoangel/myartwork/art-for-stories


	8. Nightmare

**_Ok, so now we have a new chapter waiting for you. This one shows a bit of emotional distress rather than the usual fight-or-sex method. Don't worry, we're getting to the reason why it's called Blood Obsession, it's just a few more chapters away. Until then, enjoy._**

* * *

_'It should be alright now… right? Even if I disappear… everything should be fine now… right?' Moka. Season I Chapter 24 "Nightmare"_

_**..**_

Moka stared at Tsukune's door, listening to the others talking and fawning over Tsukune. Turning from the door, she gave a soft sigh and began making her way down the hallway.

The Rosario began to glow as Ura communicated with her. _What's wrong?_ The silver-haired girl inquired.

_I don't want to leave Tsukune._ Moka replied. _But if it keeps him safe…_

_I already told you that we shouldn't have gotten close to him in the first place. Vampires stay away from humans and monsters because of these sorts of things._

_What do you mean?_ Omote asked.

_Vampires are, by all rights and respects, the most powerful monsters on the planet aside from demons like Kuyou. Even a werewolf cannot beat us unless they are under the light of the full moon. Our strength and power is feared by both human and youkai, so we keep to ourselves and stay within our own circle. Getting close to so many others, it was inevitable that someone we cared for would be hurt._

_I care for all of them, though._

_I know, Omote, but they are in danger. At least with those other girls watching over him, Tsukune will be safe._

_But he's the only one able to let you free._

_I will continue to stay within the confines of the Rosario then._

_And if we are attacked in my form?_

_We will figure out a way to fight for ourselves. We can't always rely on Tsukune to remove the Rosario._

Ura receded after that. Omote felt her heart sink at this knowledge and she sat in the lobby, her chin in her hands as she thought about the situation she had gotten herself into. _If it hadn't been for me, Tsukune wouldn't have gotten accused of being human. If not for me, he would have left early in the year and would be far away from Youkai Academy. This is all my fault…_

Ura listened to Omote's thoughts and felt her own heart tug unhappily at these changes of events. She'd meant her words, back when she was about to kill Tsukune. She had wanted to spend more time with him, experiencing his friendship through Omote, learning more about him and about the other members of Omote's circle of friends. _It was a pointless dream._ She reprimanded herself firmly. _Vampires are feared by all and detested most by the outcast Ayashi. Tsukune and the others… they're better off without us._

Both girls felt their hearts grow heavy at their thoughts and Omote glanced toward the doorway, wondering if she should see Tsukune one last time. Standing, she made her way to the elevator and returned to the floor Tsukune's room was located. Coming to the room one last time, Moka glanced through the window to see Yukari pulling Kurumu off of Tsukune. Nodding to herself, Moka turned to go, making her way down the hall once more.

Until a shout stopped her.

* * *

**_I left it off there because from there it pretty much because that's where the manga kicks off again and I don't want to outline stuff you guys already know. The story is to show 'in-between the lines' types of things that just come to my mind and I'm thinking of using what I put in here into Rebellion's Movement. What do you think? Review and tell me. And don't forget the poll on my profile. And send me cookies if you want the next chapter. ;)_**

(https) : (double slash) sites (dot google dot com) (slash) site/gothalbinoangel/myartwork/art-for-stories


	9. Honest Feelings

_**Alright, so I have decided to try playing a little more on the feelings of the characters while I'm making these little shorts. Until I get to the actual plot anyway. Speaking fo that, if it doesn't seem to have any plot, even later one... tell me and I'll put some in there. Til then, enjoy and read! :)**_

* * *

_"It's been my dream to lick girls all over. If you're not going to run, I'll do it, ya know." Cyclops.  
'I am an idiot. It's just like what Kurumu said. My lack of determination has led to this.' Moka.  
"Alright then. Thanks for the meal!" Cyclops. Season I Chapter 26 "Honest Feelings"_

The Cyclops loomed closer, his tongue flicking out of his mouth to lick his lips. Moka waited for the time when he would simply close his teeth around her and kill her. Instead he placed his hand in front of her and surveyed her, his eye roving her body.

Not too far away, Kurumu was fighting with herself over what to do. On the one hand, getting rid of Moka would open up more opportunities for her to be with Tsukune and the Cyclopses would make it look like any other accident that happens in a school full of monsters. The weak get eaten by those stronger than themselves. On the other hand, Tsukune would be devastated to know that Moka had been eaten and he might want revenge. In doing that, the Cyclopses could lead him to Kiria and something within Kurumu told her that the perpendicular pupiled boy would not hesitate to tell Tsukune what she had done.

Clenching her fists to her sides, Kurumu looked up when a cry reached her ears. The Cyclops with the hat was licking Moka repeatedly, just as he said he would. The vampire was pressed against the tree with no route of escape and was thereby trapped and powerless to stop the large monster from doing as it wished. Kurumu felt her stomach flip as the large monster's tongue continued licking her friend.

_Friend?_ The succubus wondered. _We're not friends; we're rivals! She shouldn't mean anything to me and I should be happy this is happening. But then… why aren't I?_

Watching as the Cyclops ripped at another piece of Moka's dress, something occurred to Kurumu. _Maybe it's because I'm watching it happen?_ She mused. _If I wasn't watching I might feel better about it. And I could say that I didn't see it happen if Kiria does tell Tsukune. Of course, Kiria would want me to watch just to prove that I want this… but why do I care what he thinks?_

"Her skin is so smooth!" the Cyclops with the hammer giggled, stroking Moka's exposed stomach.

Moka shied away from the touch, but she couldn't go far due to the tree pressed at her back. Her stomach was threatening to empty its contents as the tongue came again, dripping saliva all over her. She felt Ura awaken and glanced down as the Rosario began moving by itself.

_What the hell is going on?_ The silver-haired girl demanded lividly. _Why aren't you running or fighting back?_

_I can't!_ Omote replied, gagging as some of the disgusting liquid dripped down the front of her dress. _I don't have a weapon and I'm cornered against a tree by two of them._

_How did this happen?_

_Kurumu… Kurumu…_

Ura's fangs bared and her eyes glowed within the mindscape, her eyes looking through Omote's to see the succubus standing a few meters away, watching them. _I should have known._ She snarled, her fingers curling unhappily. _I should have known that bitch would do something like this. Alright Omote, open your senses to me and let me guide you._

_What do you mean?_

_I can't let all of my power filter through, but you're still pretty powerful yourself. You simply lack the skill. I'll help you defend yourself._

Omote nodded and took a breath, synchronizing herself with Ura. The inner vampire began operating the body, slashing her nails at the incoming tongue. Due to Omote not having the sharp nails of a vampire, they didn't do much damage, but they did make the Cyclops stop for a moment.

_"You've done enough."_ She told the large monsters coldly, the Rosary switching between the slit and the circle as the girls synchronized. _"You said you wanted to lick a girl all over and you've done so. Any further and I'll have to hurt you."_

Kurumu stared at what was happening in disbelief. _The inner Moka has taken control of the body? But… how… the Rosario is still in place. Did Moka give her control in order to save them both?_ Clenching her hands into fists, the succubus grit her teeth. _I have to help her. Even if the inner Moka has awakened enough to at least help, she's still in her outer form. She's too weak to do this on her own and if anyone's going to beat her… it's going to be me._

Transforming into her monster form, Kurumu leaped forward, slicing at the Cyclops' face as he went to lick Moka again. Catching the other girl's eyes, Kurumu nodded and Ura gave her a curt one in return, receding back into herself to let Omote take control once more. _Took you long enough, succubus._ The silver-haired girl thought as she went back to sleep.

* * *

**_See? Kurumu has character development… sort of. For those of you wondering, Kurumu is not becoming bisexual. She had those tendencies in the manga (especially here) but she's not bi in the fic, just extremely emotional… if that makes any sense._**

**_Oh who cares, this is fanfiction, it doesn't have to make sense. Review and tell me what you think._**


	10. It's a Promise

**_Alright, so two things need to be said. _****_First off, I'm no longer able to write this the way I originally intended so it may seem pointless, but in short this is a story about Moka controlling sudden blood lust for monster blood. The V2 is my original thoughts. Second, from this point on, things are going to be a bit distorted. I'm switching the order in which things happen a bit. Also, I will no longer start or end where the storyline of the manga/anime does. It will be much more evident in later chapters, but with this one, I simply changed when the quote was said in relation to the plot. In other words, Tsukune says the quote BEFORE he sees Moka about to faint. Thank you and enjoy. ;)_**

* * *

_"What I wanted to drink… was Moka's blood." Tsukune. Season I Chapter 27 "It's a Promise"_

Moka clutched to Tsukune as she felt that she was about to fall. "Tsukune…" she groaned, raising a hand to her head.

"Moka, are you alright? You nearly fainted." Tsukune looked down at his friend and sniffed, taking in the scent of her blood without realizing it.

"I-I'm fine, Tsukune." Moka breathed, also taking in the scent of blood. _His blood smells a little different…_ she thought, leaning a little closer.

Tsukune felt Moka lean into him and he held her more tightly, afraid she may faint after all. The scent coming to him was delicious and he moved closer, sniffing the pink hair in front of his face. Moka whimpered as Tsukune's hand moved a little bit lower on her waist, his other hand coming up to stroke her hair.

_He's stroking my hair?_ The pinkette wondered, looking up into the brown eyes. _What's he doing?_

_What am I doing?_ Tsukune wondered, sniffing once more. Suddenly, he understood. _Moka's blood… I must be smelling her blood… it does smell really good._

Leaning down, Tsukune buried his nose in the soft pink tresses, inadvertently bringing his throat within biting distance for Moka. The pinkette's mind was swirling.

_So thirsty._ She internally panted, staring at the veins popping from the pale throat before her. _It's been a while since I drank from him… and he's already pretty much a vampire so I don't think he'd mind._

Unbeknownst to either, they were within inches of biting each other, Tsukune's neck craning around as he trailed his nose lower to Moka's throat and Moka's mouth opening as it got closer to Tsukune's pulse point. Tsukune's own mouth began to open and a pair of fangs slid into his mouth, preparing for the bite to come.

Suddenly, Moka realized what she was doing and made to pull away. _What am I thinking?_ She scolded herself. _Tsukune needs his blood. I shouldn't be taking advantage of him this way._ _Or… WOULD it be taking advantage? Does he want me to? Is that why he's so close?_

Then, the thought of Tsukune being close to her made the vampire's heart speed up. A blush appeared on her cheeks and she gave a soft smile, the smell of Tsukune's blood helping her get lost in fantasies.

Tsukune was oblivious to his companion's train of thought. His fangs were moving closer to Moka's neck and he could feel adrenaline rushing through his body. The thought of sinking his teeth into something warm and luscious brought pleasure to the ghoul boy and it only heightened when he noticed that Moka's pulse had sped up, her heart racing. The scent was driving him wild and he was just making to sink his teeth into the soft skin.

Moka snapped herself from her thoughts and pushed at her friend, sending Tsukune back a step or two as she looked at him. Her racing heart was now squeezing, making it somewhat hard for her to breathe, for some reason. Looking at Tsukune now, she knew that she had to at least explain what was on her mind.

"Tsukune, I-." Before she could finish, a fainting spell claimed her. _Oh no…_ was the last thought through the pinkette's mind as she fell to the ground.

Tsukune looked to Moka in shock and concern. "Moka?" he gasped, shaking her. "Oh no!"

Lifting the downed vampire, Tsukune made for the nurse's office, his mind racing. _I was about to drink her blood. Moka was about to have my teeth in her throat… drinking her blood…_ Tsukune slowed down and looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. _She's so beautiful, even when she's passed out._

Shaking his head to clear it of the haze that had begun to settle, Tsukune sped back up. _All the more reason to get her to the hospital and checked out. Don't worry, Moka. I'll learn to control this stupid bloodlust. I won't put you in danger like that again. I promise._

* * *

**_I was seriously unsure of what to do exactly with this chapter. I had no idea what I would be doing with it, but I knew that I really enjoyed that particular quote. Tell me what you think of Tsukune's slight character development in the area of his vampire characteristics. Review!_**

w w w. mangahere manga/rosario_vampire/v07/c027/24. html

(https) : (double slash) sites (dot google dot com) (slash) site/gothalbinoangel/myartwork/art-for-stories


End file.
